YuGiOh! Nursery Rhymes
by Box Persona
Summary: Parodies o nursery rhymse and childhood songs! WH00t!


Box Personna: I don't know. It's after ten, I'm not tired yet, and I'm feeling pretty bored. Not to mention the fact I'm home alone and live next to a graveyard and it's really dark out because the streetlights don't work and my house is haunted- ooo, I'm freaking myself out now O.o; I have an over-active imagination. Maybe it helps to write my stories... *deep thought and silence* Ow. Should try not to think to often, I keep forgetting... Um! Anyways! Here yeah go! Yu-Gi-Oh! Nursery Rhymes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my muses and me. So Nyah.

Box Personna: P.S. I don't like Tea or Mai. So expect bashin' and if you don't agree, feel free to flame! I just love roast marshmallows!

***==Chapter One==***

***==Mary had a Little Lamb==***

~~~---~~~

Yugi had a little puzzle 

+++++

Yugi had a little puzzle, little puzzle, little puzzle

Yugi had a little puzzle, it was made of gold

It hung around his neck all day, neck all day, neck all day

It hung around his neck all day, on a shiny chain

A yami came from it one day, it one day, it one day

A yami came from it one day, and he protected a fool

~~~---~~~

**Seto had a blue eyes white dragon**

+++++

Seto had a blue eyes white dragon, blue eyes white dragon, blue eyes white dragon

Seto had a blue eyes white dragon, which helped him win his duels

Seto had three blue eye white dragons, three blue eye white dragons, three blue eye white dragons,

Seto had three blue eye white dragons, which turned into ultimate blue eyes white dragon {A/N: I know! It fits so perfectly! XD}

~~~---~~~

**Sarah had a _~*~Physicadelic Powers~*~_ Deck**

+++++

Sarah had a _~*~Physicadelic Powers~*~_ Deck, a _~*~Physicadelic Powers~*~_ Deck, a _~*~Physicadelic Powers~*~_ Deck

Sarah had a _~*~Physicadelic Powers~*~_ Deck, with which she beat Seto Kaiba

It was made on sugar-hi, sugar-hi, sugar-hi

It was made on sugar-hi, after some "non-alcoholic" Pina Colada

In it are some special cards, special cards, special cards

In it are some special cards, which barely fit the rules

~~~---~~~

Joey had a cheese pizza 

+++++

Joey had a cheese pizza, cheese pizza, cheese pizza

Joey had a cheese pizza, which cost him three whole bucks

The pizza looked very good, very good, very good

The pizza looked very good, so he ate it up

~~~---~~~

Mai had a little bathing suit 

+++++

Mai had a little bathing suit, little bathing suit, little bathing suit

Mai had a little bathing suit, which tied up at the back

The cast and my gang went to the beach one day, to the beach one day, to the beach one day

The cast and my gang went to the beach one day, and she wore her little bathing suit

When she went to dive in the water, dive in the water, dive in the water

When she went to dive in the water, her bathing suit came untied

The bathing suit floated out to sea, out to sea, out to sea

The bathing suit floated out to sea, and Mai was left quite bare

~~~---~~~

Yami had a bad makeover 

+++++

Yami had a bad makeover, bad makeover, bad makeover

Yami had a bad makeover, in a punishment

They broke the silence and got punished, got punished, got punished

They broke the silence and got punished, enter Box Personna here

Box Personna came with a helluvalot of pink (eww), helluvalot of pink (eww), helluvalot of pink (eww)

Box Personna came with a helluvalot of pink (eww), and some embarrassing clothes

Yami got chained to the chair, to the chair, to the chair

Yami got chained to the chair, and Box Personna worked magic *evil laughter*

{A/N: If you really want to understand go read dollar-wine's story, "Yu-Gi-Oh truth or dare"! *evil laughter*}

~~~---~~~

Yami Yugi-ette had a motorbike 

+++++

Yami Yugi-ette had a motorbike, motorbike, motorbike

Yami Yugi-ette had a motorbike, it's coat was black as night

She rode right past the school one day, school one day, school one day

She rode right past the school on day, which was against the rules

You see, she was supposed to go to school, go to school, go to school

You see, she was supposed to go to school, but she rode right past

~~~---~~~

Joey-ette had a little black book 

+++++

Joey-ette had a little black book, little black book, little black book

Joey-ette had a little black book in which were some interesting stuffs

Stuff that she could blackmail with, blackmail with, blackmail with

Stuff that she could blackmail with, and be nicely paid

~~~---~~~

Box Personna: Okay! I'm slightly more tired now. Might as well go to bed *sighs*

Yami Box Personna: Read! Review! Request!

Box Personna: Oh yeah! Request a nursery rhyme, okay? Not a specific person... A nursery rhyme like "Humpty Dumpty" or "Twinkle, Twinkle little star" which is not exactly a nursery rhyme but ah well.

Yami Box Personna: Go! Click it! The button! It says go! Click it! Now review! Or I'll sic Zack-ette and Yami Yugi-ette on you!

Yami Yugi-ette: Excuse me? *raises eyebrow and crosses arms*

Yami Box Personna: *gulps* Never mind! I'll just sic Zack-ette on you! *runs away*

Box Personna: P.S. This could become a series with other nursery rhymes *big grin*


End file.
